


Percy Jackson and the Heir of Hades

by gmartinez12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Percy needs some alone time to do what all boys his age do but he forgets to lock the door…and gets an unintentional audience.





	Percy Jackson and the Heir of Hades

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my friend just recently introduced me and got me EXTREMELY addicted to the Percy Jackson Series. Like, oh my gods, why haven't I been reading this when I was a kid?? I've read like the first 5 books in 4 weeks. So naturally, as with most things I love, I made a smutty fic about it! XD So, this one features Percy and Nico, my fave gay ship right now, during the early parts of The Titan's Curse, Book 3, just after they rescue Nico and Bianca but before they leave for the quest. Let's pretend they had a couple of days of rest and fun first, which is where this takes place haha. So disclaimers and stuff apply, Percy is 13 and Nico is 10 in this chapter. Gods, I'm never gonna get used to writing 10 year olds haha, I cant wait for the next chapter where I can write them a bit older ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first ever PJO fic!

Going to Camp Half-Blood was great if you were a kid who just happened to be a demigod that had to fight monsters every other day. It was _not_ great, however, if you were a kid going through puberty.  It turns out that being the son of Poseidon, one of the big three gods, didn’t give me any extra powers to make extra _hard_ and _embarrassing_ problems below my belt magically go away. And when you’re in a summer camp composed of dozens of young demigods, nature spirits, satyrs and whatever else, getting some privacy is a challenge.

“Hey, Percy, aren’t you joining the sing-along?” Beckendorf, one of my friends from the Hephaestus cabin, called out.

 I shook my head apologetically. “I’m beat. I think I’ll go to bed early for now.”

I felt bad having to lie to Beckendorf. If I’m gonna be honest. I’ve been having a serious case of random hard-ons the whole day, and if I didn’t get to take care of it, I felt like I’d go crazy. Thankfully, it was winter, and there were fewer campers this time of the year. There were only the year-rounders who stayed at camp because they had nowhere else to go. The bright side is, I can have a bit more privacy in my own cabin without having to think about anyone bothering me.

From the head table, ten-year-old Nico Di Angelo shot me sad look. Together with his sister Bianca, he was a new demigod that my friends and I had just rescued from monsters a few days ago. We’d taken them to the camp for their protection, which was why I was here even though it was winter.

 “Aw, can I come with you, Percy?” Nico asked with puppy dog eyes. I can understand why he wanted me to stay. Aside from his sister and me, he barely knew anyone at camp.

I shook my head again. “Sorry, Nico. It’s not like you can go to bed with me.”

He pouted, but he didn’t press any further. While I really did feel sorry for the poor kid, I _definitely_ couldn’t take him with me—especially not after what I planned to do.

I headed to cabin number three, the cabin reserved for Poseidon’s kids, which totaled to…just me. I closed the door behind me as I excitedly stripped off my jacket and jeans, until I only had my orange camp t-shirt on and my white boxer briefs. Thank the gods I had to cabin to myself. I _really_ needed the privacy, the way only thirteen-year-old boys like did.

I lay on my bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Probably because it was dedicated to the sea god, the cabin always felt like it had a mild breeze passing through, smelling vaguely of the open sea with a hint of brine. Beige light softly reflected off of the limestone walls from shell-shaped lamps. Everything in the cabin seemed like it was inviting me to relax, and I’d planned to do just that. I was definitely going to take my time.

I began to rub at the front of my boxer briefs, addressing a prominent bulge that had been aching for attention all day. I groaned in delight as my palm rubbed faster. My crotch was beginning to pulse with that familiar surge of excitement, and I couldn’t help but roll to my side and thrust out my hips.

People kept telling me how I’d grown taller these past few months, but what no one ever saw, and what I was actually more proud of, was how much of me had grown inside my underwear. I finally slipped them off and just let myself enjoy the feeling of being completely naked from waist down. The sheets felt cool and comfortable on my bare butt, and my rod twitched in delight as it finally tasted the sweet air of freedom.

I was pretty sure that I was five inches long, maybe a little more. My bell-shaped tip was flared and pink, ready for some much needed fun. I gripped my shaft and pumped slowly but firmly, and each time my hand pumped down I’d feel the short wiry hairs at the base—I think I grew a little bit more of them in just the last month. When I first started sprouting hairs, I just thought they were annoying and sometimes itchy. But when I got more, I began to like them—they kinda made me look bigger, or manlier, if that made sense.

“Mhhhm…” I hummed.  In the privacy of my cabin, I could’ve moaned loudly if I wanted to, even though I never did. When I’d first learned how to take care of my private business back in my room at my mom’s apartment, I had to be quiet. I guess you could say that I trained myself to not make a sound, even if right now, no one would ever hear me.

I stroked up and down, slow and steady. I got harder and stiffer with each passing second. My breathing got ragged and a bead of sweat rolled down from my forehead as I stroked myself again, and again. I’d realized early on that trying to ignore this new and urgent need of mine never worked. I always had to take care of it, somehow. I needed to let it out, to let myself go, to let myself just enjoy. Each pump was a warm waves of sensation spreading from my groin to every inch of my body. I closed my eyes and curled my toes as I stroked faster.

All demigods had some kind of ADHD. But whenever I was doing this, it’s easy to forget that I ever had it. I’d become so focused with making myself feel good that I’d actually stop being aware of everything else. I didn’t know that my hair was already plastered to my forehead with sweat, nor how long I’d been doing it, nor the way I’d subconsciously been moving and shifting around the bed. It was like having tunnel vision—everything else was a blur as I stroked furiously as fast I could. I was racing towards a finish line that had a sweet and pleasurable payoff. I was excited and eager—I wanted it really bad.

It’s never good when you start wanting something ‘really’ bad. You tend to not notice things that are actually ‘really’ important…like say, the ten-year-old boy who’d just come into the cabin and was now staring dumbfounded at you with your rod in hand.

“Nico!” I jolted upright with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. I tugged at the sheets to cover my crotch but they wouldn’t come off, so I yanked my shirt downward instead to hide whatever scrap of dignity I had left. It didn’t help much—the shirt couldn’t cover my exposed nutsack. “What are you _doing_ here?

Nico Di Angelo stared wide-eyed at me. Specifically, he had his eyes on my shirt-covered crotch, which had a small wet spot where my tip had grazed the shirt. His tiny frame was stock still, his arms frozen in place and there were trading cards scattered on the floor—he must have dropped them in his shock. He was wearing a pair of black shorts that were cut off just above his knees and an orange camp shirt just like mine, except it seemed like it was two sizes too big for him.

“Nico!” I hissed again when he didn’t answer. As an afterthought, I pleaded, “The door!”

Nico bolted to the door and locked it. I’m pretty sure I’d have spontaneously combusted on the spot if anyone _else_ saw what I’d been doing. I’d actually hoped that he’d run away altogether, but instead he stayed and turned to face me.

His eyes were wide and his tone was almost shrill as the words came tumbling out of his mouth. “Oh my gosh, Percy! You’re naked! Aren’t you cold?”

It wasn’t the first question that I expected. I was gearing up for questions like why I’d had my hand wrapped around my shaft, or what exactly it was that I’d been doing. Instead, Nico asked me if I was cold, and the childish innocence of it all was actually kind of…cute. It was going to make explaining things harder. Heck, it made _me_ harder, if that made sense.

“Nico...” I began, “I was…uh, you know...jerking off…”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked again. He came closer until he was standing in front of me. His eyes had this intense look on them. Whatever shock he’d had before was now replaced by pure curiosity. Unlike me, who was almost melting with embarrassment, Nico looked almost thrilled.

“I was…I just had to…aarrgh, why are you even here?” I hissed in frustration.

Nico looked down. “Well, I got bored and sis was busy talking with the hunters, and I wanted to see if you wanted to see my Mytho Magic figures and…” He looked up at me again and down at my covered crotch. “I mean, I was sure no kid would ever sleep this early so I knew you were awake and maybe…doing something fun or…”

Nico gave me this shy grin as if that was his way of apologizing. He brushed a stray lock of his messy raven hair and continued, since I was still too dumbfounded to reply.

“You were…you were playing with your peener,” he said in barely a whisper.

“My…’peener’…?” I asked. It felt like such a silly name for it.

“Yeah,” Nico nodded. “I’ve never seen anyone else’s before. It looked really big…can I…is it okay if I see it again?” he asked hesitantly. He was rocking on the balls of his feet excitedly.

I sighed. It wasn’t like I had anything else to lose at that point, and Nico complimenting my size gave me a little bit of my pride back. I mean, I guess it was pretty big. Maybe to Nico, it was even huge. While it was still a little embarrassing, having him faun over me sounded pretty cool.

I let go of the shirt and it snapped back up, revealing my bare crotch to Nico’s hungry eyes. My shaft twitched involuntarily, and I felt a surge of warmth from my groin. I think I actually liked the attention.

“Whoa. Amazing,” Nico murmured as he leaned in for a closer look. “It has hair on it. Is that normal?”

“Of course it is!” I chided. “It’s the best way to tell that you’re becoming an adult!”

“Oh, cool,” Nico replied absentmindedly as he continued his inspection. “Mine doesn’t have any.”

“Well you’re too young and—“

“Why is it so big and long like that?” He asked again as he leaned closer.

“It just happens when you grow up, okay?” I said as I squirmed awkwardly.

“Mine doesn’t get like that at all,” Nico explained. He held up his hand and made a gesture with two fingers. “It’s only ever that small.”

He got even closer until I could feel the warmth of his breath on my sensitive tip, making it twitch again and almost hitting the end of his button nose.

“Gah!” Nico gasped as he suddenly backed up and fell to his butt on the floor.

“S-sorry!” I blurted hastily. “It does that when I get excited.”

“Why are you excited?” Nico asked innocently. “Why were you playing with it?”

“You don’t know anything about it?” I replied. “Haven’t you ever tried it yourself?”

Nico shook his head and stood up. “There was this one time I had to pee outside and my sister came with me. She saw me touching it a lot even after I was done but she said it was rude if I kept playing with it…and then there’s this other time…”

I didn’t know why, but something about this whole scene was getting me very, _very_ worked up. Here I was, naked from the waist down with my pride and joy hard and pointing up at my belly, being stared at by Nico while he talked about his ‘peener’. I felt a nagging at the back of my head, like how you feel when you realize you kind of want something that you never knew you wanted. Before I had time to think of why, Nico had already gotten me weirdly curious about…well, him.

“Hey, Nico,” I interrupted as he was about to trail off again, “can I see yours?”

Nico cocked his head to side like he was wondering why I’d even ask that. I was about to say I was kidding when he shrugged and nonchalantly pulled his shorts down to his ankles, exposing his flaccid boyhood in front of my face. He pulled his shirt up to his chest so that I had a clear view.

It was a tiny little thing and couldn’t have been more than two inches. He had a bit of loose skin at the tip so I couldn’t see the head, and his sack still clung tightly to his body. It was smooth and hairless and looked just the same as the rest of his olive skin. He looked exactly like what I’d thought a regular kid his age would, I guess. For some reason, seeing his package made me even more excited. My rod twitched again—more urgently this time. I needed to get myself off, and fast.

“Nothing really happens when I touch it,” Nico continued. He started tugging at his little peener.  “It doesn’t get big like yours does, and I get tingly but that’s about it.”

“I do it because it feels good, Nico,” I said, trying not to sound like I was in a rush. “Playing with your…uh… peener is really fun, especially when you get to my age. Maybe…you can have those good feelings, too? You just need to learn how to do it right. All boys do it...mostly.”

“Wow!” Nico excitedly chirped as he beamed at me. “What does it feel like, exactly?” His face practically glowed now, and his expression reminded me of this puppy our neighbor owned that was so adorable that everyone that passed it stopped to pet its head.

At that point I was really kind of desperate to get my rocks off. My crotch was hot, my cheeks were flushed, and I felt like I was in a daze—I couldn’t think straight. I felt like I could do anything in the world as long as I could get myself off. Anything, without even thinking about it. I suppose that’s why I took Nico’s little thing in my hands, and then used three fingers to stroke him off, just like I used to do when I was just starting to learn how jerking off worked. It helped that by now, I was strangely attracted to the idea of touching Nico, and making him pant like my neighbor’s cute puppy.

Nico’s eyes almost bugged out as I stroked him. My other hand found his bare butt and pulled him a little closer, and I rubbed his pert cheeks along the way. I guess Nico liked that, because his boyhood stiffened in like, two seconds. If I were to guess, it looked like it was three inches, and his slick red head peeked out with every stroke. His face had this odd expression, almost like he was trying to say ‘whoa’ but just then forgot how his mouth worked so that it just hung open in amazement.  He whimpered like he was holding his pee in, but I could tell he was getting into it.

“You like it?” I asked.

“Oh wow, yes!” Nico panted.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” I replied with a husky voice. “But it gets even better from there.”

“Really? Please, Percy, keep doing it, I wanna see what’s better!” Nico thrust his hips into my hand, his boyish impulses putting him on auto-pilot.

Nico’s face was pleading with me to keep doing it, but he didn’t have to. I was starting to really like the silky smooth feeling of his little boyhood on my fingers. It was incredible how hot it felt to the touch, and how it was both rock hard but baby soft all at the same time. I could even feel little twitches as he tried to flex his slim pole.  That and just seeing his body wriggling with delight was an impossibly cute sight that I wouldn’t mind getting more of.

Just then, my own rod involuntarily twitched. I couldn’t take another second without taking care of myself, and it was Nico’s fault that I was almost at my breaking point. A dimly vague thought came to me, and with how hyped up my brain was on my teen hormones, it became a crazily wonderful idea. I’m pretty sure Nico wouldn’t mind, anyway.

“I promise I’ll tell you anything you want to know, Nico,” I said. I was straining to remain coherent because I felt like there was a hazy mist in my head that made it hard to form words. “You just have to help me, too. Just do to me what I did for you, okay? Keep doing it until I tell you to stop.”

“Okay!” Nico eagerly nodded.

I moved so that I was sitting in front of the bed. I directed Nico to kneel between my spread legs. He instinctively grabbed my tool with his  hands and used all his soft, smooth fingers to wrap around it. His touch sent a jolt of pleasure through my whole body, so much that I stiffened up and stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. It was so intense that it was almost like getting zapped by my friend Thalia, which was saying a lot—she was a daughter of Zeus, after all.

It was almost funny how Nico’s small hands wrapping around my shaft made it look a lot bigger than it really was. Even with his whole fist around it, I could still see the head and a couple of inches poking out. His smooth hands were kinda cold at first, but the heat of the moment made me feel like there were a thousand tiny electric sparks every time his hand rubbed against my sensitive skin.

I let out a hoarse grunt as Nico automatically began pumping my rod up and down, up and down. He was clumsy at it at first, but he constantly shifted his grip to correct himself. I was guessing that he was trying to see how to best grip it, the way you’d try on a new sword hilt to see how it fits in your hand. He kept stroking, my angry red tip playing hide and seek with his little fist as he went.

“Ohhh…ohhh gods…” I moaned. I never moaned when I was doing it myself, but for some reason, having Nico do me felt even more incredible than I’d ever imagined. It was like his touch added this new level of pleasure I’d never known before—every stroke was like a shot of ambrosia directly into my bloodstream. I don’t say that lightly, because eating too much of the gods’ preferred snack practically made you explode, never mind using a syringe.

“Does it feel good, Percy?” Nico asked. I nodded at him as best I could with my senses going haywire and my vision blurring. I gripped the sheets as Nico increased his pace. I was vaguely aware that he was palming his own little boner—not really stroking, but just, feeling it up in an urgent way, like he didn’t know what to do but he knew he needed to do _something_ to it. But it was his face that really drove me over the edge.

Nico always looked like your typical sweet ten-year-old boy. He was often silly, always giddy and was practically excited about everything. To see his boyish face transfixed on my shaft was exhilarating like I couldn’t believe. I don’t even think he noticed how his hand just sped up again, furiously pumping away. The boy was absolutely entranced by what he was doing, as if he didn’t really understand what was going on but wanted to do more of it anyway. It reminded me of…well…me.

“Nico…!” I sputtered. It was supposed to be a warning, but I was too short of breath to say a full sentence. Nico’s face was splattered with four jets of white goo, mostly because he didn’t let go of me, and he had it pointed to his face—probably because he was still staring at it while he was stroking.

I collapsed on the bed with my chest heaving like I’d just fought a hellhound. I could still feel Nico’s hand on my steadily softening shaft. He was still as a statue, with one eye closed because it had a trail of cum on it. Seeing him so stiff like that while my spooge dripped down his face was kind of funny, in a way.

“Oh man..that was…gods…Nico are you okay?” I managed after catching my breath.

“This isn’t pee, right?” he asked with a hint of concern.

“No, no, it’s not, I promise!” I hastily replied.

“Okay, good,” he said, his right lip curling into a small smile. He then grabbed my discarded underwear and wiped his face with it.

“H-hey!” I protested, but Nico had already made sure that my undies were definitely unwearable for the rest of the night.

“So…you said you were gonna teach me stuff?” He climbed onto the bed beside me and lay down. I felt him grab my hand until my fingers straddled a warm pulsing hardness, already slick and wet. Nico was all smiles.

I gave him a sheepish grin in return. I guess I wasn’t going to get a lot of sleep tonight.   

___


End file.
